


Część druga. Porwanie Johna Farleya

by Regalia1992



Category: Obduction (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Gen, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Suicide Attempt, Translation, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Część druga w której poznajemy historię porwania Johna Farleya.





	Część druga. Porwanie Johna Farleya

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Abduction of John Farley (Part Two of the John Farley Series)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858210) by [Floydman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floydman/pseuds/Floydman). 



W domu Farley było cicho. Długie źdźbła traw na trawniku przed domem miękko uginały się, gdy przez posesję wiała spokojna bryza. Przez zasłony nie było widać światła. Na górze, w pokoju Johna Farleya, panował mrok. Od czasu jego śmierci nic się nie zmieniło, z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy: choć gruba warstwa kurzu zalegała na każdym przedmiocie, można było zauważyć świeże ślady stóp prowadzące od łóżka do okna i z powrotem. Na dole krzesła stały w różnych miejscach, skierowane w różne strony. Na podłodze zalegał kurz, brud i papiery.

Jedyny rezydent domu technicznie nie znajdował się w mieszkaniu, choć zdecydowanie był w domu. Nasiono kolekcjonerskie, które porwało budynek z Ziemi, aktywowało się na podwórku. Jego sfera wpływu nie była wystarczająco duża, by przetransportować cały majątek, więc tylko kilka części szeregówki odbyło podróż: pokój dzienny, pokój rodzinny i sypialnia na piętrze.

Sfera jednak umieściła się w dużej skale tak, że uzupełniono ją małym tunelem we wnętrzu skały, prowadzącym do niewielkiej jaskini. Właśnie w tej jaskini Caroline Farley leżała na łóżku. Pokryte kurzem podeszwy butów brudziły koc. Oczy miała zamknięte. Dłonie na jej kolanach delikatnie trzymały kopertę. Z przodu widniały odręcznie napisane słowa "Historia Johna". Pismo jednak nie należało do jej ojca, rozpoznała je jako Cecila.

Caroline nie spodziewała się takiej niespodzianki zza grobu. Tak wiele wydarzyło się od czasu śmierci jej ojca, że wydawało się, iż minęła dekada. Może to przez burzliwe wydarzenia, a może ich nowy, nieograniczony kopułą dom. Tak czy inaczej, Cecil podszedł do niej tego popołudnia i dał jej kopertę. Twierdził, że jej ojciec mu ją powierzył. Jakim cudem? Oni zdecydowanie się nienawidzili.

A jednak stało się: istotna rzecz, o której nie powiedział jej ojciec, kiedy jeszcze żył. Co było tak tajemnicze, że jej ojciec nie mógł powiedzieć jej osobiście, a Cecil skrywał przez miesiące, może nawet lata?

Ciekawość w końcu zwyciężyła i Caroline otwarła kopertę. Wewnątrz znajdowało się kilka odręcznie zapisanych kartek. Przez chwilę zapomniała, że jej ojciec odszedł. Właśnie czytała jego notatki. Lecz ojca już nie było, a te notatki były wszystkim, co po nim pozostało. Wspierającą się na poduszkach, zaczęła czytać historie ojca.

~~~~

Podobnie jak wielu ludzi i ja straciłem wiele, kiedy zostałem przeniesiony do Hunrath. Miałem życie, tak, jak wszyscy inni. Ale w odróżnieniu od nich nie żałuję, że nie mogę wrócić. Najważniejsze rzeczy z mojego życia przybyły wraz ze mną: moja córka, moje wspomnienia i mój dom. Nasiono, które nas zabrało, pomogło mi osiągnąć to, do czego dążyłem od lat - zostawiłem za sobą moje demony. Oczywiście nie zniknęły, wciąż o nich pamiętałem. Jednak przybycie tu pomogło mi w ruszeniu do przodu.

Kiedy poślubiłem Darlene myślałem, że jestem najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Oboje byliśmy młodzi - zbyt młodzi, jak to niektórzy mówili, ale kochaliśmy się. To oczywiście nie wystarczało jej ojcu. Pamiętam naszą pierwszą randkę. Pojawiłem się za wcześnie i musiałem poczekać w salonie. Z nim. Czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie. Siedział cicho, dopóki Darlene nie weszła do pokoju. Wtedy potwierdziłem, że będę ją dobrze traktował.

Spodziewałem się, że nasze stosunki ocieplą się, kiedy zobaczy, jak szczęśliwa jest jego córka, ale przysięgam, że im częściej pojawiałem się przed drzwiami jego domu, tym bardziej zaczął mnie nie lubić. Za każdym razem, kiedy wychodziliśmy, obserwował mnie. Za każdym razem, kiedy dzwoniłem, podnosił słuchawkę.

Ale Darlene nie zrezygnowała ze mnie. Myślę, że dezaprobata jej ojca sprawiła, iż nasz związek był bardziej ekscytujący. Kiedy oświadczyłem się, powiedziała tak. Powiedziała tak przy ołtarzu.

Po roku na świat przyszła Caroline. Była najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Myślałem, patrząc na Darlene, że znam miłość, ale Caroline ukazała mi jej całkowicie nowy poziom.

Niecały tydzień później Darlene odeszła. Bóg zabrał ją do domu niemal natychmiast po przybyciu Caroline. Nie będę udawał, że wiem, dlaczego Wszechmogący podejmuje takie decyzje, ale ta z pewnością była błędem. Nigdy w tak krótkim czasie nie doświadczyłem na raz tyle radości i smutku.

Starałem się wychować Caroline najlepiej, jak potrafiłem, ale przy całej pracy, którą musiałem wykonać, wydawało się to niemożliwe. Matka Darlene, Claudia, prawie codziennie przychodziła do naszego domu. Trzymała Caroline w ramionach i patrzyła z bezsilnością, jak coraz bardziej pogrążam się w depresji. Myślałem, że doświadczyłem bólu po śmierci Darlene, ale to był dopiero początek mojego smutku. Próbowałem z tym walczyć, skupiając się na Caroline. W końcu była moją piękną córeczką. Sądziłem, że moja radość z posiadania córki przysłoni cierpienie za Darlene, ale to tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Za każdym razem, kiedy na nią patrzyłem, przypominała mi, co straciłem.

Wiem, że nie istniał sposób, żeby ból zniknął, choć próbowałem wszystkiego, co tylko się da. Likier uderzył w czułe miejsce. Po długim dniu, zanim Claudia wróciła do domu, udałem się do baru w mieście. Najpierw był to jeden drink, od czasu do czasu. W końcu dotarłem do punktu, w którym spędzałem wiele godzin z dala od domu, z dala od Caroline. Przy każdej okazji Claudia okazywała mi swoje niezadowolenie. Nie chcą zepsuć jedynej dobrej rzeczy, która mi została, zacząłem więcej czasu spędzać w domu. Kupowałem alkohol.

Lodówka była pozbawiona treściwego jedzenia, ale szafki były pełne mojej ulubionej ucieczki. W końcu mogłem po długim dniu wrócić do domu, odesłać Claudię i zapić cały ten ból. Myślę, że Claudia wiedziała, jak źle było, ale chciała, żeby spędził czas z Caroline. Może myślała, że mnie to zmieni. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć moich zagmatwanych emocji.

Zauważyłem, że zaczęła zostawać na dłużej. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że miała szósty zmysł, ale wiem, że oczywistym było, jak daleko odszedłem. Osiągnąłem punkt, w którym pozostawała tak długo, póki Caroline nie zasypiała. Caroline miała wówczas coś koło trzech lat. I każdej nocy, tak, jak ją kochałem, nie mogłem znieść myśli, że Bóg wybrał mnie, bym cierpiał. Piłem i martwiłem się i czułem się winny, więc piłem coraz więcej. Potem nadeszła najważniejsza noc w moim życiu.

Zdecydowałem, że już wystarczy. Dotarłem do końca dowcipu i zamierzałem coś z tym zrobić. Nie będę miał już złego wpływu na życie mojej córki. Po kolacji Claudia zabrała Carolinę na ganek. Zamiast sprzątnąć, podszedłem do szafki i otworzyłem ją. Butelka stała obok butelki, wszystkie były puste. Ruszyłem do kredensu i znalazłem więcej pustych flaszek. Szukałem, od szafek do szuflad, desperacko szukając wskazówki, że nie ma dla mnie zbawienia.

Nie znalazłem nic.

Przygnębiony, wziąłem na wpół opróżniona butelkę i ruszyłem do góry. Przeszedłem przez sypialnię i wyjrzałem przez okno na podwórko. Claudia trzymała Caroline za rękę i prowadzała ją po ganku. Obie się uśmiechały. Uśmiechnąłem się przez łzy. Tam powinna być Darlene. Tam powinienem być ja. Minie trochę czasu, nim wrócą do środka, więc zabrałem się do pracy. Wkrótce byłem przygotowany i mogłem skupić się na zadaniu.

Ustawiłem krzesło na środku pokoju i przerzuciłem linę przez odsłoniętą krokiew. Nie trwało to tak długo, jak się spodziewałem. Kiedy zakładałem pętle na szyję, wyobraziłem sobie twarz Darlene. Była tak blisko.

Odrzuciłem krzesło i upadłem. W przeciwieństwie do przygotowań upadek trwał dłużej, niż myślałem. I wtedy zobaczyłem Darlene - była tam, w moim pokoju. Biegła w moim kierunku; chcą mnie objąć. Pomyślałem - przywitać mnie. Ale wyglądała na zmartwioną, a kiedy do mnie dotarła, wyciągnęła dłonie w stronę sznura, i wszystko stało się dniem. Światło wpadło przez okno. Wiedziałem, że przekroczyłem granicę. Skończyłem z cierpieniem.

Moje stopy dotknęły podłogi i przypomniało mi się, że faktycznie nie skoczyłem. Jednak nie poczułem żadnego odrzutu, żadnego naprężenia. Czułem, jak wodospad łez spływa mi po twarzy. Rozejrzałem się za Darlene. Przepadła.

Czy byłem martwy? To Niebo? Podbiegłem do okna. Nie, to było Piekło. Byłem otoczony przez pustynię.

Ale później spojrzałem w dół. Caroline i Claudia były na podwórku. Były ze mną. Nie byłem martwy, wręcz przeciwnie. Tamtego dnia się odrodziłem. To nasiono mnie uratowało. Uratowało moją małą rodzinę. I wiem, że musiał być ku temu jakiś powód.

Jaki jest powód?

~~~~

Caroline przez chwilę rozważała list, ale potrzebowała tylko chwili. Zeskoczyła z łóżka i pobiegła prosto do mieszkania Cecila. Znalazła go na górze w jego pracowni.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym? — zapytała go.

\- O czym? — zapytał Cecil.

\- Czy czytałeś jego historię?

Cecil wydawał się przez chwilę zastanawiać nad swoją odpowiedzią.

\- Tak, przeczytałem ją.

\- Jak długo ją przechowywałeś?

\- Twój ojciec dał mi kopertę niedługo przed swoją śmiercią.

\- I czekałeś cały ten czas, by mi ją dać?!

\- Nie uważałem, że jest to najbardziej paląca sprawa, szczególnie kiedy śmierć pukała do naszych drzwi. Teraz kiedy tu jesteśmy, pomyślałem „czemu nie"?

\- Ale dlaczego ty? Dlaczego dał list tobie?

\- Myślę, że mi ufał. Caroline wiem, że twój ojciec i ja nie zgadzaliśmy się w wielu sprawach, ale jestem człowiekiem honoru. Myślę, że on to wiedział. O co ci chodzi?

\- Mój ojciec został uratowany przez nasiono, które nas tu sprowadziło. Ono nie pojawiło się po to, by uratować mnie czy moją babcię, lecz właśnie jego. Został przeniesiony tutaj w konkretnym celu, Cecil, nie po to, by zginąć w jakimś dziwnym wypadku.

\- Wiele osób umarło w Hunrath. Caroline, do czego zmierzasz?

\- Uważam, że mój ojciec został zamordowany.


End file.
